happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gift It Your All
'''Gift it Your All '''is a Christmas special of HTFF. Roles Starring * Lumpy Featuring * Nutty * The Mole * Taily * Kendall * Prongs * Eli Appearances * Pockets * Whistle Plot Lumpy thinks of doing something special this year to celebrate the holidays. He comes across Pockets' yard, where he finds a bunch of items laying around. He takes as many as he can, putting them in a sack, before Pockets finds him and calls the police. Lumpy runs off. At home, he hosts a white elephant gift exchange for some guests. His first guest, Eli, arrives, and is painted white. Kendall, Taily, Nutty, Prongs, and the Mole have also arrived for the event. Lumpy has each of them pull random numbers out of a hat to begin the game. Taily is chosen first and unwraps one of the gifts, revealing it to be an old lollipop, to his disgust and Nutty's envy. Then Kendall unwraps her gift and finds a puppy, Whistle, inside. Prongs unwraps an electric pencil sharpener and uses it on his horns. Next up, Eli prepares to unwrap a gift, but the Mole grabs his trunk and he lets off a high-pitched trumpet noise. This sets off Whistle and causes him to attack Kendall. Nutty gets another turn and steals Taily's gift. His tongue gets stuck on it and his struggling knocks over Eli, getting him sucked trunk-first into the pencil sharpener. The Mole decides to steal a gift and pulls on the stick of Nutty's lollipop, unknowingly ripping out his tongue and skull. Now Taily unwraps his next gift and finds a toy pistol, which hits him with a dart. Down to two players and two gifts, Lumpy selects Prongs to unwrap one of the last gifts. Cautously he chooses which to open, and goes with one in a blue box. Unwrapping it, Prongs finds a toy bomb...which explodes and blows him to bits. Lumpy gives The Mole the last present, which unwrapped is shown to be a jack-in-the-box. The Mole winds it up until the jack jumps out and impales Lumpy with its hat. Pockets then bursts in to reclaim her posessions. The Mole rips her face off, thinking there was an extra gift to unwrap. Moral "Choose wisely." Deaths #Kendall is mauled by Whistle. #Eli is shredded. #Nutty's skull is ripped out. #Taily is hit in the eye by a dart. #Prongs is blown to bits. #Lumpy is impaled by a jack-in-the-box. Trivia * A white elephant gift exchange (or Yankee swap) is an event where participants select and "steal" gifts. The term refers to something extravagant but burdensome, possibly originating from albino elephants given away by the King of Siam. * The idea for this episode was conceived after watching an episode of Regular Show about this event. * An alternate ending involved the Mole ripping off Pockets' clothes and clapping. For obvious reasons, it was changed. * The episode after this, Northern Frights, is also a Christmas special. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes